Zhou Yong Cheng
}} is the eldest son of ZhouFamily, while fathering JiaMai during his marriage with JiaXuan, he ended up divorcing her due to his affairs with XiaoXin. Once understanding the true intentions within the teachings from RuiYan, YongCheng finally received approval to be his father's rightful successor of YongBao-Group. Personality During his younger days, the strict guidance from his father was viewed in an amoral way where YongCheng deems himself to be constantly despised by RuiYan. While YongCheng strives in proving his capabilities in the business world, the feelings of resentment grew greater after his father had treated GuoHao as the most worthy successor of YongBao-Group instead of him and with further protection from his mother XiuChun, YongCheng becomes masked with the negative aspects of his personal ideals. However after coming to understanding the positive intentions of his father, YongCheng becomes humbled towards the idea of attaining success and dedicated himself with following closely the footsteps of RuiYan to improvise from his previous failures. Overcoming from the aforementioned setbacks allowed YongCheng to become modest in making decisions and at the same time, YongCheng eventually inherited the responsibilities from his father regarding the entire future of ZhouFamily. He also becomes observant when safeguarding his closed ones from infiltrators. ---- While being introduced as an affectionate husband and father to JiaXuan and JiaMai respectively, the feelings of dissatisfaction towards RuiYan even affected his faithfulness on the aspect of "marriage", where YongCheng becomes an irresponsible individual; openly seeking amusement through the affairs with XiaoXin and outrightly disregarded the feelings of JiaXuan. While coming to realize his own fault, YongCheng becomes deepened with regret after deeply scarring the heart of his first-lover which in term destroyed the original harmony of ZhouFamily. As such, YongCheng becomes empowered with resolve in repairing his marriage ties with JiaXuan and deep in his heart, YongCheng wished she will return to his side. Relations *Father: Zhou Rui Yan *Mother: Shen Xiu Chun *Younger sisters: Zhou Yong Qi, Xu Pei Qi *Son: Zhou Jia Mai Friends *Wu Guo Hui *Ceng Mei Ru *Wu Jia Wen *Wu Jia Yun *Lin Zhi Ming *Wu Jia Xiu *Gu Wen Yan *Wu Jia Long *Yang Ah Mei *Lin Qing Long *Zhang Hui Xin *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Shan Shan *Li Bao Na *Lin Xiao Ke *Cai Chong Ren *Ceng Guo Hao *Shen Fang Zi *Liu Tian Ding *Liu Ah Yi *Wang Yan Xi *Li Jian Hua *Wang Shi Chang Enemies *Ni Xiao Xin *Yao Ming Zhu *Jiang Hong Jie, Cai Yun Ru, Ye Li Mei (archenemies) *Zhang Zheng Hao *Ceng Huan Huan (archenemy) *Zhao Tian Yu History YongCheng first appeared in episode 69 with JiaXuan, who moved his business to Taiwan. He worked with ZhiMing, to give JiaYun a surprise return and introducing himself to LinFamily. He gave JiaYun his support in risking herself to save GuoHui's life, who required an urgent liver transplant and afterward, he returned overseas to take care of injured JiaMai. (episode 69-73) ---- (episode 103-158) ---- (episode 159-182) ---- (episode 183-204) ---- (episode 217-262) Trivia *His actor in real life is the husband of , who portrayed Chen Dong. Category:Male Characters Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Allies Category:Former Villains Category:Redeemed Antagonists Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Zhou Family Category:Affluent Sons Category:Stubs Category:Chairmans Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters